A Simple Name
by Agent Texas
Summary: Grimmjow is known for abandoning everyone in his path and keeps to himself around everyone, Ichigo is the one who slips between everyone's fingers and breaks their hearts. Both are completely content, but when they stumble into each others' lives accidentally, what will they do? Will they toss each other aside? What is Grimmjow so afraid to reveal? Why is Aizen after them?
1. Chapter One, Beats Bring Hellos

**A Simple Name**

**_ Chapter One, Beats Bring Hellos_**

"_Everything I promised everyone I'd be, well I just ain't." -Brendon Urie_

"_The light in your eyes, it's pullin' me in, and it's pullin' me in." -Animal Kingdom_

* * *

At first, he isn't sure who the hell he sees through the crowd at this wild concert, where he is with his uptight friend. His companion's green eyes wander over people around them-he isn't interested in loud rock music especially when it makes your ears feel like they're about to bleed. If he were being honest the only reason he'd come was to observe and if his detached expression is anything to go by he can't care any less what song is played next.

It's been two weeks since they saw each other. Normally he doesn't allow the green eyed man go so long without human contact but work had been pretty demanding lately. Really he's just glad to have a couple hours off, even if tonight he's been skittish and silent since they got out of the car, knowing him he had a fight with his girlfriend.

Regardless of the distractions the band is excellent: their sound good, clear and energetic and despite his friend he's really getting into it-buzzed, blue hair bobbing with his head to the rhythm. The band's song ends and bleeds into the next, one synchronized electric guitar exploding into a new sharp chord. The lights behind them change from flickering red to folding blue squares. The crowd goes wild screaming, pressing forward and clapping until it's nearly deafening.

The vocalist is a steamy black haired man with a scar over his left eye and a _69 _tattooed on his cheek. His strong arms flex gorgeously as he lifts the neck of his guitar and joins in again with a few strokes of his strings. The serious look on his face only energizes the fans more.

The song is full force when Grimmjow spots him.

He's frozen. He's never seen anyone like this and he's gone through some odd looking dates. He isn't really that strange but he's absolutely flawless in Grimmjow's bleary eyes-that's all he cares about at the moment. In private he'd been trying to find someone to work his charms on for regretting tomorrow since he seemed so good at that and why not? He loved a good one nightstand. In just the past month he's had his own fair share of rue, enough to shame him if he weren't numb to the sensation. His pride has been shuffled aside by lust far too many times for it to really mean anything. It's only instinct to him to start stumbling towards the man without so much as a double take.

The closer he gets the more aware he becomes this guy is younger than him, younger than the normal guys he checks out at least. His face is pretty youthful for someone remotely close to Grimmjow's age but when has _that_ ever stopped him?

The loud music fuels his fire: thumping throughout his chest and making the ground vibrate, he can't stop pushing and weaving through the crowd.

The guy isn't alone, something he would normally detest since people in groups don't tend to go for this type of thing but something keeps his feet moving. A man who looks almost exactly like him laughing and nudging the beauty Grimmjow has his eyes set on.

The man is lovely but no older than twenty one with strawberry blond-or is that orange?-hair styled like he doesn't brush it, peachy skin and dressed in gray skinny jeans and a white v-neck tee-shirt. He's thin but there are muscles flexing in his arms as he raises them above his head to clap enthusiastically.

It's getting harder to ignore the guy next to him-the almost exact copy-his eyes are the color of sunlight, his wild hair is longer and white as pearls. His face breaks into a grin when his eyes land on Grimmjow violently shoving his way through the crowd.

Of course he'd spot him first.

The bastard was just like Ulquiorra, not even _glancing_ at the stage! It's like some people don't even care about any of the artists.

Grimmjow wishes he had a drink to sip but he finished his last cup a good ten minutes ago, and not wanting to miss a moment of the show, hadn't gone to get another.

People shout obscenities at him but it's worth it because as soon as he slips by the last person he's next to them, close enough to bump into the blonde's arm.

He looks over whilst bringing his arms down only to entice Grimmjow by a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He shouts out an apology but it falls out of the air since it's too loud to hear this far away-the excuse to get closer is better than any pickup line he could have used.

Grimmjow smirks wildly as the blonde stands on his toes to lean closer. At first he hesitates like he knows exactly what the blue haired man wants out of him but after a moment he shouts anyway, "I didn't mean to bump into you!" It takes his drunk mind too long to realize the little shit somehow managed to make "amends" without apologizing-if he was actually upset that might have pissed him off but for now he only finds himself even more intrigued. He has some nerve not saying _sorry._

He likes it when guys or girls have a bit of fight, what fun would it be if they always yielded to him?

The blonde starts leaning away when Grimmjow grips his arm to stop him-having decided on a hook. Really he just needed an opening to bed him. "You should repay me; we could get drinks."

The blonde moves away with a laugh obviously seeing through the charade and more amused than anything. Does that mean he isn't interested? If so that's really too bad, up close some people are downright ugly but this guy is hot. Hair going in every direction, skin flawless in the blue stage lighting and those eyes, damn! They're the color of chocolate, lit up beautifully with all kinds of bluish hues. His teeth flash when he laughs, all white and straight he's truly a work of art. Grimmjow's lucky he found him without any effort on his part.

He stands tall with his face beaming this time-how is he still frowning while doing that? "I don't drink but I'd be willing to buy you something," his voice is casual but he fearlessly grips Grimmjow's forearm like they've known each other for months. Hopefully he hasn't been misinterpreted because this will go great if they're both on the same page.

He would be lying to say he'd never run into his fair share of ladies-or men-who thought he was interested in a real relationship, some have even tried being forceful when they run into each other but it's his own damn fault for leading them on. These things never mean anything to him because he simply isn't one for making emotional ties to people-it's for the best. On his loneliest days he's really considered it, but something would have to give before he could accept the lonesomeness. A great person would have to make it possible for him to take them seriously, and thus far nobody could manage to do that. Sixteen years of dating and he didn't have anything to prove it.

Grimmjow winks at him. "Sounds good to me." _You don't drink, huh? _he ponders for a moment, that might complicate things if he's comprehensible. Meaningless sex isn't something people typically do while sober but he'd offered so that's promising, he could have easily said _get lost _or_ get away from me!_

Grimmjow's abilities to directly hit on people tend to fall on the wrong individuals once in a blue moon. For instance straight guys just about die when he flirts with them but their shock only further motivates him to laugh. Normally his come backs are so shocking people stare agape but he's been rejected enough he hardly feels it.

The blonde leans over to his white haired companion and speaks, he can't make out what he says but the man grins psychotically. Grimmjow follows closely behind as they move through the crowd, bumping and shoving his way through as the blonde just weaves gracefully between them. The music is like a pulse as fans jump, scream, sing and dance around them.

The venue is laid out with the Orchestra section-where they are currently-down a couple steps and up them are roped off areas that make up the rest of the crowd. To the right are bathrooms and to the left is where they head. There aren't many people there and the ones that are stumble back into the show anyway, so they stay out of their way. Stands are laid out in a large half circle with various merchandise to purchase: alcohol, shirts, CDs, food. The ground has all kinds of litter but they just step over it. The music is quieter here and they can talk without screaming in each others' faces.

The blonde releases his wrist when they enter the open area.

He turns slightly and meets his gait, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow stares in confusion before he realizes, _that's his name dumb ass_!

"Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. Isn't-" Ichigo scowls deeper.

"Nothing you can say is original-my name means strawberry, I get it." So he seems to be pretty spunky.

Grimmjow grins wildly at him making his intentions obvious with his lusty gem like eyes as they move to the beer stand. The woman working there looks up and opens her mouth to ask if they have wristbands but Ichigo's left arm is up before she can speak; on his slender wrist is the yellow pass. Grimmjow wonders why he bothered getting one of those if he doesn't drink but the thought is replaced by relief, he'd been starting to think he was a lot younger than he acted. Must be something personal or maybe he was bluffing. "It's actually not for me."

Grimmjow shows his wristband too.

"Like I look like a minor anyway, right?" The woman laughs while Ichigo gives him a quick-but obvious-once over and shakes his head.

"If all kids looked like you every high school would be a coming of age TV show." Grimmjow laughs loudly. "What do you want?" He takes a glance at the menu thinking a moment before he decides on a small cup of Asahi. A man fills up the plastic cup and hands it to him as Ichigo completes the transaction.

Once that's done Grimmjow leads him through the crowds on the grass, there are a few blank spots that are back far enough they can talk without having to announce their conversation to everyone around them. They take a seat in the damp grass-it was sprinkling earlier-next to each other. Ichigo sits on his legs brushing Grimmjow's knee.

Out of reach of those blue lights he's even hotter: eyes the color of chestnuts, skin flawless and his hair looks as soft as feathers. Grimmjow can't help thinking as he sips his beer how much pleasure he'll get running his fingers through those spikes.

Ichigo closes his eyes and bobs his head slowly to the music speaking in a rather straightforward tone, "I know you bumped into me purposefully."

Grimmjow corks a brow and wipes his mouth with the top of his hand. "How do ya' figure that?"

"It was pretty obvious."

Ichigo opens his eyes to meet his blue ones with fiery brown irises-they look amused but also intense enough Grimmjow can't take his thoughts into a private place. He's met a lot of people but this guy's gaze is burning. He's holding him in an attentive conversation, that says a lot considering that's rather impossible to do. He can see there isn't a misunderstanding of any type, Ichigo knows _exactly_ what he wants and isn't about to play mind games-about as direct as it gets. He knows what he wants and he isn't afraid to take it, just the kind of person Grimmjow loves.

"That guy that was with me was my twin brother, we're um, we're pretty much identical he just dyes his hair and wears colored contacts. He saw you eyeing me and started nudging my ribs." Ichigo probably has people all over him wherever he goes. You don't see guys like him on the sidewalk everyday, everything about him is different: his hair, his skin, eyes, clothes and the way he walks-graceful and confident. A guy like him has no reason to pretend he doesn't know how hot he is. Grimmjow smirks, there must have been other guys checking him out tonight and yet, here he is.

"I bet you get a lot of date requests." At the compliment his cheeks turn pink. Grimmjow observes him as he gulps his beer until it's already half drained.

"I guess..." he mumbles and averts his eyes to the grass, "I don't usually...ya' know, take them up." He feels even more privileged than before. Grimmjow moves closer to Ichigo until he can smell him-kind of like burnt leaves and fruit-their legs completely against one another. He licks his lips as their eyes meet again.

"Guess I'm just too good-looking to turn down." He feels Ichigo's hot breath against his cheek at this close proximity but it isn't the sensation that catches him off guard, it's when a hand settles on his thigh. It makes him gasp as he leans closer, the fingers clenching into his jeans.

"You seem interesting." Ichigo's eyes shift into seductive flames, Grimmjow licks his lips slower wanting to taste him while he sits there looking irresistible. He breathes shallowly against his cheek smelling vaguely of fruit but probably tasting even sweeter; but he's waiting, waiting to see if he's really interested or leading him on.

Grimmjow puts his drink down without caring if it dumps on someone, he couldn't care any less. Ichigo doesn't mind either way he does however decide to stand on his knees and drag him by his white shirt to smash their lips together. A tongue pokes between their lips into his hot mouth, the intrusion is welcomed. He tastes like oranges and his kiss is fierce enough to almost drive Grimmjow onto his back into a submissive position. Though impressed he quickly reverses their roles as people begin to stare. The kiss is a bit sloppy but otherwise lustful and it arouses him-then again just staring at him had been doing that so it's not surprising.

As their tongues twist he feels moans rumbling out of Ichigo's chest, outweighing the glares settling on their forms. It won't be long before security comes to split them up.

Suddenly Ichigo yanks away panting. "How old are you?" _What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

"Why the fuck do you care?" He opens his mouth a couple times trying to answer unsuccessfully. Nothing, he doesn't _know_ why. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and grumbles unpleasantly, "I'm thirty." His brown eyes widen and suddenly his fears from earlier surface. Just how young _is_ Ichigo? "Well how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one." That's a bit younger than his normal fucks but it isn't discouraging enough to have him running for the hills.

"I say we celebrate your youth at my place." It isn't a question but a rather forceful _suggestion_. It doesn't seem to bother him, Ichigo nods and stands eagerly.

"C'mon then, lead the way." Either he's easy or Grimmjow is getting better at the art of seduction, shouldn't there be some sort of discussion or reflection even if it's in his subconscious? Ichigo looks so certain of his decision and that's fine with Grimmjow just as long as he doesn't come with baggage.

"I must be really sexy." They exchange a lustful glance as he leads the way towards the parking lot, right out the gate. Only a few cars go by the roads nearby and a muffled thumping from inside the walls can be heard. It's still hot for some weird reason despite it's around eleven at night, it's irritating even as it must be making them both eager to get naked.

It's only as he's trying to remember where he parked his car that Ichigo seems to find his voice, "Grimmjow is a strange name, what's it mean?" He scowls at the blonde, _you're full of stupid ass questions, what are you, some eight year old?_

"Fuck if I know, my dumb ass parents probably don't either." Ichigo cocks his head curiously but stays silent knowing enough to keep quiet about whatever questions he has. That would be digging up a whale, he wouldn't want to do that. Grimmjow is pissed he even said that much, he clamps his mouth shut and says nothing the rest of the way-not that he ever knows what to say anyway, especially to people he's about to fuck after just meeting them. It's a wonder Ichigo isn't awkward at all his age must be the culprit for that naivety, no experienced adult would idle chat like this.

...Come to think of it he has no idea what the hell his name means, for all he knows it could be something ridiculous he just never thought about it. Inevitably if the memory doesn't fade tonight, he'll look it up online for curiosity's sake.

Ichigo reacts just like everybody else to his rusty old car, surprised eyes and confusion. If you just send it a cursory glance you assume it isn't even worth scrap metal but it runs surprisingly well. It gets him to work and that's all he cares about even if it does tend to break down a few times a month.

He unlocks the doors and peeks at Ichigo over the roof. "Ya' comin' or not?" He snaps out of it and slips into the passenger's seat next to him, looking over the interior. Thankfully aside from some dirt and worn out spots the cheap leather doesn't look so bad and any nasty smells are covered up by the tree shaped air freshener hanging from his mirror. They're fortunate it starts on the first try and pulls out smoothly.

Ichigo sniffs his air freshener.

What's up with this guy? He's kind of weird, weird enough to be slightly as weird as Ulquiorra.

His apartment's give or take ten minutes away, hopefully Ichigo can keep his mouth shut for that long.

He's out of luck, just down the street his voice breaks the silence, "It has a cassette player? This looks like a car my grandmother would drive." Grimmjow feels his defensive mechanisms kick in. A grandmother's car? Who the hell did he think he was talking to? The glare he receives shuts him up, either because he didn't expect it or he's the type of person who avoids fights but something tells him Ichigo is a punk so that's unlikely.

"Whose car you callin' a fuckin' grandmother's car?" The startled look in his eyes is quickly replaced with a smile when he laughs.

_Laughs_.

Grimmjow finds himself fighting his irritation from Ichigo's power to brush off his death glares. Even Ulquiorra gets nervous around them, telling him to calm down but Ichigo has guts and Grimmjow likes that.

"I was kidding! You don't have to get so defensive." He doesn't laugh, although this seems to encourage him to keep going somehow. He has no intention of chatting the whole way, he'll shut up eventually, right? "You're kind of edgy, aren't you?" His scowl somehow deepens.

"What the hell does that mean?" _I get the feeling I'm being insulted but he's got such a relaxed disposition I can't tell._

Ichigo sits on his hands.

He's lucky Grimmjow isn't some serial killer or rapist: he didn't tell anybody he was leaving, is smaller and younger and he didn't even think twice about getting into his car or making out with him back there. What kind of idiot does that kind of shit? Especially because he has blue hair and is muscled like he'd been training for something, which he is but he won't tell anybody what-too degrading, he'd never live it down.

"You're analyzing me, thinking I'm insulting you and getting all defensive about stupid stuff." He's making accusations about him already? Regardless of whether he's right or wrong-which, he's right-should he really be comfortable enough to make those observations aloud? He's bold, hopefully the same way standing naked in Grimmjow's apartment. Why, wouldn't that be a disappointment being the brash observant little ass he is? Grimmjow can hardly wait to get his hands on him, shut him up and render him too exhausted for prying.

"Whatever."

A couple minutes of peaceful silence later and Ichigo opens his mouth again, "Were you at the concert alone prowling for some company tonight?" Something about the way he says _prowl_ has desire shooting into Grimmjow's groin, he has to bite his lip to restrain moaning. With one word he has that kind of affect on him? Wait-he's asking more stupid questions, what's up with that?

He takes a minute to recover and then grunts, "Here's an observation: ya' ask too many nosy questions."

Ichigo leans towards him. "Oh yeah? Well, I can tell you're thinking about me naked." Grimmjow is so surprised he caught that he can't even come up with a reply.

Just as he's starting to feel uncomfortable in his own car he swings into the parking lot outside his place. He jumps out before Ichigo can even unstrap himself. He jogs to catch up with him at the door that Grimmjow throws it open.

It isn't the best neighborhood so he's on his guard. Even with bars on all the windows thieves had gotten into his neighbors place last night-of course he'd never mention that to his date.

"Stay close, alright?" Ichigo stays right by his side up the four flights of stairs until they arrive at his door. Another one of the blank brown ones down the hall; nobody would dare put a decoration on one within the reach of a thief. He unlocks it and leads Ichigo inside. There likely isn't anyone inside and even if there is, they won't find anything.

The tiny one bedroom place has a loveseat, a tiny television in the corner, a kitchen off to the side and two doors-one to the bedroom and another to the bathroom. All of it is devoid of personals: pictures, jewelry, nice clothes or magazines, there's absolutely nothing.

He doesn't bother flipping on the light. Before Ichigo can get engrossed in checking things out Grimmjow slams the door and grabs him by his slender waist to pin him against the wall.

Ichigo kisses him lustfully before he can. His face breaks into a huge grin.

_This is going to be good._

* * *

**Woo! I must say, this is a long way coming, I haven't posted a multichapter fanfic in years, but I really liked this one and wanted to share it. **

**Asahi is a Japanese beer, so yeah.  
**

**Also in case anyone was wondering, in this AU Ichigo's twin brother is Hichigo, and yes, he is psychotic. Heh I'm sure you guys knew who the lead singer of the band was!**

**If you find any misspells in here, let me know. I went over it multiple times.**

**Who do you think Ulquiorra's girlfriend is? ;)**


	2. Chapter Two, Sell Your Body

A Simple Name

Chapter Two, Sell Your Body

"_When you see a wall, I see a door." -Bat For Lashes_

* * *

Was it so wrong to search for a soul willing to take him in and be manipulated? According to Hichigo he's great at leading people on and lying through his pearl white teeth.

That said, Grimmjow is easy.

He isn't much smarter than roadkill and about as unaware as some too, the unsuspecting idiot is exactly the kind of person Ichigo was looking for-unaware, attractive and foolish.

Of course he wanted sex-he wouldn't have had so much fun if he didn't-but one thing they don't see see eye-to-eye on is what happens _after_. The blue haired hunk clearly wants to throw him out but Ichigo isn't something the poor man can toss away like a candy wrapper; he's done that before and has no intention to do it again-oh no, he has something crueler in mind for Grimmjow.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, _bet he's never heard no when it comes to sex, huh? _but he could have, it would have been easy, the men Ichigo usually date are desperate and co-dependent. He smiles a little devilishly at the reminder of his last lover only to start when Grimmjow rolls over snorting obnoxiously and then resuming snoring like a bear.

After fucking him until he couldn't see straight Grimmjow curled up like a cat and fell asleep purring like one too.

Probably the alcohol.

Once Ichigo is sure the dummy is out he gets up to check out his place and settle the curiosity he's had to resist since they met.

Honestly he doesn't understand why he likes him, sure he's sexy but that aside he doesn't have much to be desired: he's cold, angry and broke-if his home is any indication. Ichigo played dumb when Grimmjow drove him here but he knows this neighbour-hood like the back of his hand, just how many times had punks tried to drag him or even Chad here? Grimmjow is rough on the exterior and probably in the interior too since he lives here. Ichigo imagines him as an old table for him to polish-but perhaps he's a little in over his head, Grimmjow's hair, cold deposition and attitude screams _work _and there are times even he needs to draw the line.

An extensive search reveals a lonely picture by his bedside of a young girl about seven or nine with long black hair and big blue eyes, clutching a teddy bear and smiling proudly. Next to her-well it must be Grimmjow-he has the same hair but appears much younger, maybe his early twenties? That's right, he's thirty so was this girl his daughter? It's certainly something to consider.

Ichigo rarely ventures out of his comfort zone to date older guys, because if nothing else his father has taught him to stick with his peers though right now he's finding it's not too bad to step out. But that was why he asked last night even though it didn't changed his mind. If that is his daughter, he figures he'll understand quickly why his father was so stern on that.

Ichigo supposes he'll have to push hard to get Grimmjow to agree on a date but with enough... _persuasion_ anybody will crack. At first he might detest but Ichigo knows how to work people for his own desires and isn't intimidated by Grimmjow's age. It isn't in his nature to back down from a challenge-even one like this. He _always _gets what he wants from men and what he wants is a date-a chance to be more than sex.

There's a bookshelf Ichigo missed on his way in by the door containing John Grusham novels and multiple shelves dedicated to cookbooks, recipes, chefs' biographies and basics about starting your own restaurant. That's his hobbie? Not video games, books, movies or music, just _cooking_?

It's hard to surprise him but Ichigo definitely is.

He took Grimmjow for the fighting type like karate or gory games and movies, certainly not cooking or opening his own business. Why didn't he have one then? Money might be tight but he could get loans and if it took off he would be fine, then again Ichigo is a firm believer in doing what you love and ignoring what's practical.

He makes mental notes of inspiration from his thoughts as he strolls around the apartment.

Maybe this is his biggest problem.

Hichigo tells him he's a soulless asshole that dates and breaks the hearts of every man who loves him but the truth is, he has a fire inside that needs fed to keep his hands sketching and creating. It's a fire that's only satisfied by learning new people from the inside out. His many lovers are his inspiration and every sketch has a story that evolves from the men who desire him and make love to him passionately. The men whose hearts he crushes.

Finally deciding to get some sleep he shuffles out of the main living quarters to crawl into bed.

He's cold but he is also capable of love and passion, the right person just hadn't come along yet. Those others are swept off their feet by him but what he wants... he wants a person to make him really _feel-_so far he'd come up dry. Every time his hopes are dashed he loses faith in such a person existing, yet here he is again.

He silently wonders as he drifts off if maybe he likes the chase too much to give it up.

Grimmjow is _pissed_ when he wakes up snuggling with Ichigo.

The kid doesn't seem to get the picture, does he? This is a one time thing since he hadn't the time nor the desire to date. Despite how hot he is there are too many things on his mind-serious relationships with people he doesn't know just isn't one of them.

The few people he's been with were around his age with nothing spectacular to offer, therefore he doesn't understand pop culture's obsession with it, the whole thing is all lost on him. Ulquiorra tried explaining it once with a logical flair but Grimmjow merely scoffed. _Is his love for Inoue Orihime really reciprocated or is he disillusioned?_ He doesn't want to think about what would happen if his friend had mistaken her feelings, good news is she's around Ichigo's age and kids believe that "soul mate" shit.

Grimmjow grunts as he attempts to extricate himself from Ichigo, jumping when his eyes open instead. "I'm awake you know." He glares as hotly as he can with a headache pulsing in his temples and a sensation like he's with _her _instead of in bed staring into irresistible gold eyes. Without that persistent scowl Ichigo looks like some kind of lover that Grimmjow doesn't want, even as he lies here in his embrace.

"I've got a hell of a hangover," he grumbles as it pulsates persistently, "you need any aspirin?" Ichigo rests his face on his chest and looks him dead in the eyes making it hard to fight wanting to see him again. He swallows comically, _what are you thinking? He's too young and you have _her _to think about_.

Ichigo's skin is soft like silk, his hair is feathers and he still smells like burnt leaves but to make matters worse, his gaze is as warm as a fire during a snowstorm so even when Grimmjow averts his own gaze to the wall, he feels warm. A bold nuzzle against his chest makes him mentally shudder.

"No, I'm okay." Right, he didn't drink anything.

"Okay, alright." Ichigo sits up and-despite being covered in a sheet from the waist down-looks sexy, especially in the light pouring in from the blinds in pale blue and orange. He's just pretty enough for Grimmjow's taste with soft features: high cheek bones, full lips, a nice proportioned nose and big eyes and a touch of masculinity in his swimmer psychique. Under the surface he can see Ichigo is kinder than him but he won't dig any deeper since he has no intention of putting it to use.

"I didn't really want to forget what you looked like naked." Grimmjow can't help smirking at the ego stroking. "Do you even _remember_ last night?"

"Maybe you should remind me." Ichigo's eyes widen with surprise equal to what he's experiencing. You _never_ sleep with the same person twice, it's practically inviting disaster. Grimmjow knows if they have sex twice he'll have to at least talk to him like a human being or go on an obligatory date.

Damn his big mouth!

"Uh..." Ichigo seems at a lost for words as a sexy shade of red blossoms on his cheeks.

"That was kinda outta line, huh?" Grimmjow doesn't sound sorry but he is even if his voice can't properly express it.

Ichigo looks down at the bed shyly.

_Damn, he's kind of cute._

_-Wait, what the hell? He isn't even close you fucking idiot! Don't get attached, this kid would never play your games!_

He's taken from scolding himself rather ruthlessly when Ichigo clambers up onto him and wraps his arms around his neck with a breathy, sexy voice on the ready, "I have no problem with seconds, but it comes at a price."

Grimmjow's wary already, his sky blue irises narrowing on intense chocolate orbs. Why is he starting to like this on a much more personal level? "Price," he echoes blankly, asking for further elaboration.

"A date." He knew what it would be but he'd been silently hoping Ichigo would know better than to demand more of him. As fascinating as he is Grimmjow doesn't really have the time to repay that kind of debt.

"I don't have the time to take you out to some fancy restaurant; so the answer is no." By his unchanged expression, Ichigo isn't the least bit phased by his rejection. Ichigo grinds onto his hips, extracting an instantaneous reaction in the form of all his blood rushing to his groin. "Shit...I sai-"

"You don't have to take me to a fancy dinner, anything enjoyable will do." He doesn't seem bothered other than his breath hitching a smudge towards the end. The battle on Grimmjow's side isn't looking too good though.

His brain is scrambling with thought. The current circumstances aren't in his favor but is this really enough for him to disregard everything else? There's the run, work, Ulquiorra and his problems-_her_ and the fact he has so many little tasks that it's almost impossible to squeeze anything else in. His head is telling him to shove Ichigo away like all the others, go shower and get ready for his daily run, but his nether regions beg him to reconsider. Surely there are a couple hours he could spare, that's all he'll owe and then he can forget all about this exchange.

So would he?

Ichigo moans softly clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises and already looking ready to plead.

Grimmjow can't reject. "Fine." The redhead runs his fingers through powder blue hair and leans in to kiss the side of his throat victoriously.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." Grimmjow smirks, making a quick guess nobody has ever turned Ichigo down when he asked for something: be it money, kisses, dates or sex. He's got eyes like honey and is everything sexy, practically television ready at six in the morning. It helps his persuasive abilities are on the moment his eyes flutter open.

Ichigo moans, mewls and calls his name as he's teased and then led on a journey of sensations that makes a familiar burn in Grimmjow's stomach grow gnawing. Ichigo's hair bounces as he rides him, the strong muscles in his legs guiding him with unusual precision down onto him for each thrust. It strikes him Ichigo's done this more than once, he knows exactly what to do so the pleasure will build faster. He can't focus well though, as the inevitable comes and they both collapsed on the bed. He's ashamed to admit the hour of sensations is worth a few hours of his life.

They take a good five minutes recovering and then Ichigo gets up to take a much needed shower.

Grimmjow eyes the sultry man as he walks away missing his fluidity on moving about the apartment. Despite being thin he has a lot of muscle on his arms, legs, back, abs, chest and even a nice pert ass. He smiles over his shoulder when he catches Grimmjow's gaze. _Oh he's just asking to be fucked._ He can't imagine how many people hit on him.

It's embarrassing just how many times he catches himself staring.

Ichigo makes his first wise decision by dressing, brushing his hair and biding farewell, quickly and efficiently, pausing only to remind him of a date. Grimmjow's original idea of getting out of it is to say _I'll call you_. He expects Ichigo to forget he doesn't have his number and he seems oblivious enough but only minutes after he's exited Grimmjow notices the scribbled number on a pad on his nightstand.

Figures, he doesn't strike Grimmjow as the type to forget something so important. He's smarter than the others he's fucked in the past-it's only a matter of time before he talks him into something senseless. Oh those eyes of his cause blackouts in Grimmjow's commonsense and that body is his second best weapon-all he had to do was grind his hips once and Ichigo had him wrapped around his finger. Unfortunately nobody escapes these situations unscathed, because guys like Ichigo are too good to be true, they don't mean everything they say and their motives are purely selfish. He should know, he's been crossed by someone eerily similar to him.

Kaien was a hard working straight guy with a deep secret; he lusted and desired men. He asked Grimmjow to keep their so-called "relationship" a secret because he feared what his friends might say, so he did and it was the closest he had ever come to loving someone. Kaien was snappy and confident but underneath it all harbored a good heart that Grimmjow mistakenly believed to be honest. But he caught him out at the market with a dark haired, bright eyed woman. Kaien kissed her, saying he loved her.

Grimmjow had been so pissed his face had turned red but he didn't confront them-hell, she was sporting a wedding ring-but he knew Kaien was a lying bastard. Since then on, they've never spoke again.

For the first couple months Kaien tried to call and even came by a couple of times but Grimmjow didn't have it in him to speak about the deep betrayal. He couldn't admit someone had actually hurt him, so he pushed the whole thing as far from his mind as possible until the pain waned away.

Ichigo's a lot like Kaien. The similarities in appearance are sort of a turn off alone.

Grimmjow's thoughts are interrupted by a loud jingle alerting him of a call. Frowning he picks up his phone from its place on his nightstand. _Ulquiorra, little shit probably wants to know why I abandoned him_. "What?"

Nothing comes over the receiver for a moment, then his monotonous voice registers, "Guess who Orihime-chan and I am having lunch with?" The only thing he thinks it could be is one of her old friends.

"Another one of her friends?" He can hear distant chatter in the background indicating he's not in the bathroom, he always likes to make calls not far from her-just in case.

"Her ex-boyfriend and his twin brother." How does that have any significance to him? "You know that boy you seduced last night?" Grimmjow feels the blood draining from his face.

Her ex-boyfriend is one of the Kurosakis? How in the world did he get caught up in that big mess? It must be his twin with the white hair since just an hour ago Ichigo had been at his apartment pretending not to leave his number by the bed. Hopefully he isn't bi-it's bad enough Grimmjow is.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"The white haired one recognized me from last night. He keeps asking me if you're going to be joining us." Oh _that's_ what this is about. Ulquiorra wants him to cover things up before innocent Orihime can figure out what happened. After all she's pure by his standards and doesn't need to know of Grimmjow's wild nights out. Just how many times has he scurried off to defuse a potentially bad situation? One too many times. This time however he isn't eager to get under Ichigo's spell anymore than he's eager to jump off a building—which is none.

"Che, I have to go to for a run, just tell 'em to shut their traps." Ulquiorra inhales to demand an audience when Grimmjow slams the phone closed once more.

So Ichigo and his twin have different sexualities? That's weird to him since he has this strange thought twins share the same sexual preferences.

He shakes the thoughts away. All this worrying is reminding him what a burden caring about people is and why he gave up on it a long time ago. When compassion went south and people lost the power to help her; he simply let it go.

Stomach churning he ties his running shoes, shoves his mp3 player into a pocket on his shorts and puts the buds in. _Lana Del Rey's_ song _"National Anthem"_ blares as he takes off with vigor into the streets, running to nowhere now. The people around him stare and even a few ogle but he doesn't notice them, instead he sees through them. The songs are pouring their energy into him, pushing his muscles further with a sense of urgency, so he goes on even as his breath is coming in puffs, sweat is covering his body and his heart is racing under his rib cage like a trapped animal. He runs until he finds himself collapsing on a bench several miles later. Panting like a dog he lifts his head in a way akin to an old hound on a porch to read the street sign. _Nishi-shijuku._

Nine miles.

He mutters a curse in frustration, _not good enough! I need to be better!_

Suddenly his phone is ringing and this time the sound is a low signal beckoning him. Still slick with sweat he answers curtly to find out it's his boss asking him to fill in tonight. He might pass if he wasn't thinking about her and the run... it's reminded him where every dime of his money goes and why he's here in the first place.

At least there he can check his schedule and decide when to take Ichigo on a obligatory date.

* * *

He'd arrived home to find Hichigo in the kitchen poking through the mail, letters he was quick to dismiss when Ichigo strolled in freshly showered, wet hair an all. Dangerous grin in place he sauntered over to ask if he'd really slept with the blue haired man or if he found someone else. After some senseless prodding Ichigo had prepared a snappy _get lost_ when the nosy bastard asked him to lunch since he "has nothing better to do and therefore no excuse."

He knows the jerk is getting to his questions, after all it's only a matter of time. Oh he wishes talking about boring shit would cause his brother to lose interest but knows it won't. Hichigo isn't one to linger on things that bore him but nothing is more intriguing to him than his twin's romantic adventures. Truth is though, there wasn't anything romantic about last night. Even so it's all the same to his twin.

They go to a cafe for tea and lunch and spot the last couple on earth Ichigo wants to run into. But here Orihime and her boyfriend are, sitting at a table together.

Ulquiorra is the biggest freak Ichigo's ever met: his monotonous voice, pale skin and all-knowing green eyes make for a creepy combo. And that's not even bringing up his weird manner of speaking! He really doesn't understand what Orihime sees in him.

Hichigo considers Orihime and him exes just because they had a make out session once in the bleachers during high school and she goes along with it because it's easier not questioning him when he says something weird.

Ichigo plans on just saying "hi" when Hichigo interrupts his thoughts by laughing like some lunatic, leaning close with a wild grin. "That guy was with your blue haired friend."

_This is fucked up_, he realizes suddenly. It's one thing to sleep with a stranger, another to sleep with a friend's friend. He didn't know since he didn't spot Grimmjow until he was close, he just hopes to god Ulquiorra doesn't recognize him. They'd only met once, surely he'd forgot him or didn't spot them last night.

No such luck.

Ulquiorra's eyes light up with mild surprise when Hichigo drags him over to say hello and the unspoken question fires off: _what are you doing here?_

Hichigo drones on about his failed attempt to become Orihime's true love while Ichigo finds himself uncomfortable. He knows Hichigo wants to bring it up and on top of it being awkward Orihime will freak out, even Ulquiorra has tension in his limbs thinking about it. As Ichigo considers just speaking up Ulquiorra excuses himself to make a call. He makes it back quickly and once more everyone but Inoue knows and she seems to feel the atmosphere becoming less desirable than uncomfortable, now it's outright awkward.

Ichigo fidgets in his seat.

Hichigo finally shuts his mouth but judging by the silence he should have kept going. He seems to have lost interest in disturbing Ulquiorra since he doesn't appear affected and like his typical self, wants to move onto an interesting topic. It figures Ichigo ran into them, he hadn't spoken to Orihime for months. She's sweet but they're in different places-she's working at a restaurant as a chef while Ichigo's still in college, and she's engaged while he's painfully single.

Honestly he really _had_ tried to keep in touch with his high school friends, though most moved away. Keigo and Mizuiro went on to do their own things in different districts, Tatsuki is living in Karakura with her own dojo and Ishida is a smart ass yoga instructor/medical student. He made time for Ichigo before their, er..._fallout_.

Chad is really the only person who sees him on a regular basis.

Ulquiorra's coolly voice breaks the tense silence, "I saw an... _intriguing_ concert last night."

Ichigo chokes on his tea, coughing violently to get it out of his windpipe.

He's the one broaching the conversation? What, is he done shielding his beautiful Inoue from the cruelties of the world? Something about the statement hits him wrong and he's left feeling like someone whose privacy has been invaded.

Hichigo's face brightens considerably at the subject change, a blindingly white grin splitting his face. "Was it at the BK venue?" Ulquiorra looks mildly-very mildly—pleased someone is taking his bait. Ichigo sets his cup down to glare at the two of them.

"They have good concerts there," he mumbles to contribute, sounding more like someone who'd rather be diving off a cliff. They both ignore their victim's quiet plea to shut up but then again he didn't expect them to, they're both assholes in their own ways. He flashes a glower at Hichigo who merely grins and continues his tirade.

"Yes, did you attend?"

Hichigo slaps his back like they're pals, Ichigo growls. "Yep, my bro and I went, surprised we didn't run into each other."

Ichigo bites his tongue hard enough he tastes blood so he won't get up and drag him right out of the cafe by his hair. He just wants to disappear until this is over with.

Obviously Grimmjow taking off suddenly happens frequently or Ulquiorra wouldn't have known to look for his target-or by strange luck he just saw them. He's truly Ichigo's polar opposite who dates guys for months and then dumps them because he gets bored with men as quickly as Hichigo with boring conversations. The white haired dumb ass probably has ADD but their idiot father would never have tested him, he's too old fashioned.

"Oh I saw you, my friend Grimmjow seemed particularly interested in Ichigo-san." Orihime's eyes widen meeting his and asking _did you really sleep with him? _She must be smarter than they all think.

Ichigo throws his hands up in defeat, what's the point in dancing around the subject when everybody at the table knows? "Okay, whatever! So we were flirting, what's the big deal?"

Hichigo leans towards him, back straight but nobody else says a word at his revelation. "He did more than flirt with you, he's your new chew toy." Ichigo's face flushed with sheepishness drains of color.

That's what they think of him for his activities? That the men he dates are nothing but playthings?

No, they're wrong, he's searching for something that he hasn't found: someone who's so passionate it's contagious. He can't seem to find someone so passionate about something it dictates everything else-like his dreams do. Nobody will understand him until they feel that. In his defense he doesn't care what it is or who, even if it's towards him. He's never told anyone but every person he's dated up until today has told him to focus on an obtainable goal and stop daydreaming. God what happened to the occasional idealism? He envies people who will delve into hell for their dreams if it means the slightest possibility of coming out successful.

"Why the hell does it matter what I do on my personal time?" he snaps, Ulquiorra leans forward as Orihime shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I'm not one for prying," Ulquiorra clarifies, his voice quieter. "But as a warning Grimmjow's cruel and cold, you should avoid getting involved with him on a personal level."

Ichigo blinks in confusion, is his own friend _really _warning people away from him? This is starting to give him the creeps, is Grimmjow a serial killer or something? _Stop that, you're crazy._

Maybe Ulquiorra's right, he was cruel last night and quite cold towards him in the morning but how can he accept others' observations before his own? He isn't smart enough to step away from a dangerous situation, instead he feels a metaphorical orbital pull drawing him closer. He knows he's doomed to get hurt but he can't stop.

"Good! Ichigo has a heart of stone," Hichigo exclaims, receiving a harsh glower in return.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Ulquiorra's eyes flash with concern but he shrugs nonchalantly. "Alright then, just remember what I told you." Ichigo hesitates before slowly nodding in recognition.

He won't be able to forget it now. _What makes everyone cautious about him? _Now he has to know if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

**I really want to apologize for the wait, my brother's been in and out of the hospital or sick since January, it's been tough. Plus this chapter was rather large, so yeah! I haven't abandoned this story, I promise! :)**

**Thanks to TheTresEspada for beta reading this baby and putting the finishing touches on it.**

**This chapter introduces some humour, but it also sets the stage for stuff later, so it was necessary, hope it's not too boring.**

**Yes, I ship UlquiHime. There will be some other pairings mentioned in this so keep your eyes peeled!**

**So, guesses? Anybody think they know who this "her" is?**


End file.
